gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon TerraSun and TerraMoon
Pokemon TerraSun and TerraMoon are the sequels to the Nintendo 3DS games Pokemon Solar and Lunar. They will be released for the New Nintendo 3DS Fall 2017 worldwide. Compared to their predecessors, the games won't be in "simplicity", meaning they will return to held items, more complex evolutions, genders, special defense stats, etc. Mega Evolutions will also return (with Mega Evolutions previously introduced in X and Y, OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire, and XZ and YZ), along with new ones introduced for Pokemon from Unova, Kalos, and even some from Morae. Previously-discovered Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh will also return in this game. BACKGROUND: Three years after the events of the Solar and Lunar, a player will play as a 10-year-old Pokemon Trainer (either male or female, and THEY are customizable) as he/she journeys throughout the Morae region once again, but his time with newly discovered areas. Just like Solar and Lunar, you can select one of the three starter Pokemon from Professor Rose, who has moved to your home town Joypolle Town to start a new life and continue her research after her former assistant Karone became a Gym Leader and her 10-year-old daughter Tessie regained her title as Pokemon League Champion. During your journey, you will encounter Gym Leaders both old and new, and a new evil organization called Team Echo, who plot to wipe out humanity and turn Pokemon into "mindless toys for entertainment." Only you can stop Team Echo before they execute their diabolical plans. GYMS: 1-Patrick/He uses Psychic-type Pokemon. He is a priest with psychic visions. You get an Energy Badge and a chance to use HM01 Cut. 2-Elsa/She uses Electric-type Pokemon. She is a blogger and fangirl. You get a Lightning Badge and a chance to use HM05 Rock Smash. 3-Francis/He uses Fairy-type Pokemon. He is a male model and lead of a popular boy band. You get a Myth Badge and a chance to use HM04 Strength. 4-Kouchi/He uses Fighting-type Pokemon. He is a ninja in training. You get a Technique Badge and a chance to use HM03 Surf. 5-Reba/She uses Robot-type Pokemon. She is the younger sister of Mako, who left to create an enterprise for his creations. You get a Gear Badge and a chance to use HM02 Fly. 6-Nereda/She uses Grass-type Pokemon. She is the daughter of Ranger Zak, who has retired run national parks and zoos. You get a Tree Badge and a chance to use HM08 Rock Climb. 7-Argos/He uses Flying-type Pokemon. He is Flynn's father who takes over his gym while his son is away on competitions. You get a Gust Badge and a chance to use HM06 Dive. 8-Karone/Her choice of Pokemon is diverse. Originally from Solar and Lunar, she is Professor Rose's former assistant. You get a Destiny Badge and a chance to use HM07 Stealth Mode. GUIDES: The New Morae Pokedex All TMs/HMs Elite Four and Champion Rivals Team Echo Legendary Pokemon Version Exclusives Prehistoric Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Video games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Warner Bros Games